


An Awkward Thanksgiving

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kink, Dean Prays, Dean and Cas just wanna go home and fuck, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Service Kink Mentioned, Praying Dirty, Praying to Castiel, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Sex in a Car, Social Anxiety, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or 'The one where Dean and Cas are stuck at a dinner party with Sam and they just wanna get home so they can fuck.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This can relate to thanksgiving but it doesn't really have to. I wrote this the day before thanksgiving forgetting that my editing process usually takes over a week. I know its a bit late but It should still be a fun read despite being supremely late. I'll try to crank out a Holiday one before new years ha-ha. Also I only rated it explicit because I'm afraid to rate them any lower. It is really focused on feelings and their dynamic. This is more like a bedtime story than straight up Porn sorry guys :P I'm planning on writing one of those soon though. Thanks for reading in advance. I worked hard on this.

Dean buttoned the last button in his shirt, one of the fancy one's Sam had made him buy for special occasions. When he finally finished adjusting his clothes he turned to look at Cas. Cas appeared to be struggling with his shirt, his fingers fumbling, spending too long on each button, a Smile bloomed on Dean's lips as his caregiver kink propelled his feet toward his lover. Cas scowled, evidently he didn't want Dean's help. But Dean disregarded that fact completely and began nimbly unbuttoning the mismatched buttons on the shirt, it was an oddly sexual action. He then looked Cas in the eye and buttoned the shirt flawlessly and quickly. When Dean finished he shot Cas a pretentious smirk, hoping maybe that it would turn him on.

Cas looked angry but the arousal could not escape Dean's notice. The building tension in the air was almost tangible as the two stared at each other, Dean smirking, Cas glaring. Dean had a thing for overbuilding sexual tension, and in that moment Cas certainly didn't mind. After what felt like hours Dean and Cas sparked into action, closing the space between them instantly, Dean grabbing Cas by the tie he'd helped Cas tie earlier. They made out fiercely, tongues caressing each other sloppily, unaware of their surroundings. Cas began inadvertently pushing Dean towards the bed. When they felt the back of Dean’s legs make contact with the mattress the mood snapped, they broke apart and looked in each other's eyes while they recovered their breath.

Dean panted “Come on Cas, Sam will have my ass if were the last one's to the car again.”

And with that the two grabbed the last of their things and made their way to the Impala.

Once they were all settled in the car, the Winchesters and Cas began the journey to Jody’s house for thanksgiving dinner.

 

From the minute the Impala pulled into Jody’s driveway Dean and Cas clung to each other awkwardly, the term social crutch came to mind and Sam, being the social butterfly of the family, made friends with everyone present.  After about an hour of this, Dean and Cas were tired of socializing, of trying not to be awkward, thinking of things to say. They now found themselves standing in a corner and sipping their drinks.

“When do we get to eat, I'm starving” Dean leaned his body against the wall.

“Dean, I believe our primary purpose at this event is not related to the consumption of the meal, I believe it was more oriented towards familial interactions, which we appear to be struggling with.” he signed, looking as tired with all of this as Dean was.

Dean rubbed his temple “Yeah, I suppose.” He caught sight of a banner on the wall that read ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ and being too tired to think of anything else to talk about he said to Cas “You know what I'm thankful for?”

“What” Cas looked interested despite looking utterly exhausted,

“The fact that you picked a vessel that was so blessed in the lower regions.”

“Dean-”

“No but really, out of everyone out there, you picked the hottie with the giant-”

“Dean!”

“Sorry, I can't help it,” Dean smirked “I'm thankful. How about you, what are you thankful for?” He gave Cas’s ass a tight, discrete squeeze, obviously expecting a sexy response in reply.

Cas tightened up in response, glared at Dean, and answered “I am thankful that God brought me back from the dead after Lucifer killed me, and after I was killed by the Leviathan, and after I was killed by the archangels.”

“mm right, Yeah I suppose I should be thankful for that too, otherwise I wouldn't get to enjoy your vessel.” He winked at Cas who rolled his eyes.

Just then Jody's voice rang throughout the house.“Alright folks, time to make your way to the dinin’ room. Foods up!”

 

Once everyone was seated at the table with food stacked on their plates, Dean's mood began to sour. He was seated nowhere near Cas or Sam, next to an old man who smelled like death, and a plump woman who smelled like bath and body works and sweat. He felt like he was gonna puke, he also felt immensely small, a feeling he did not enjoy. To make matters worse, the table was not meant to seat nearly this many people so he had maybe a square foot of space to himself, gross. Dean took maybe a few bites of the food, and then he decided to make eyes at Cas, hoping that looking at that beautiful piece of ass would make him feel less sick. Cas however was absorbed with his food and didn't appear to notice, being relatively new at eating caused the task to require a bit more thought and attention than it did for someone who had been eating all their life.

Normally Dean loved watching Cas eat, he was awkward and messy, and he had this cute little look of frustration that showed every time food fell off of his fork. But right now Dean couldn't manage to appreciate it, he was too grossed out by his neighbors. Dean was in the middle of rolling his eyes at life when Jody raised her voice to address the table.

“Alright, now I know plenty of you hunters wouldn't know religion if it bit ya in the ass, but I’m raisin’ a family of christians and that means we're gonna thank God for this meal.”

Everyone bowed their heads as Jody began leading the table in prayer. Dean suddenly remembered that Cas was an angel and could hear his prayers, he smirked, this was gonna be fun.

Dean stopped paying attention to Jody's prayer, and decided to address his preferred holy being directly. “O holy Castiel, angel of sex-hair, I pray that we can shag-ass outa here soon so I can get you naked and appreciate that blessed vessel of yours.”

He glanced up at Cas and had to stifle a laugh. Cas appeared to be somewhere between stern disapproval, horror, and arousal. When he noticed Dean looking at him he shot Dean an icy stare that looked somewhat forced. Dean smirked at him and continued, except this time he stared directly at Cas’s eyes.

“I want your cock in my mouth, I want you moaning, I want to feel your nails dig into my back,  your fingers in my hair. Baby, I wanna make you come until you forget what century you’re in. I want you screaming my name so loud that Crowley gets a hard-on down in Hell.” Dean tried to smile innocently at Cas while he was praying, but he was sure some of the hunger and arousal had found its way to his eyes, the eyes Cas swore became a brighter shade of green when Dean was turned on.

 

While Dean had been praying Cas had grown bright red, Dean was sure he'd gotten Cas at least semi-hard. Then Dean decided it had been enough for now, if Cas turned any redder people would surely notice, also the smell of his neighbors was making him slightly dizzy. So Dean tried to take a deep breath and ebb away at the mountain of food on his plate. Cas needed to focus on not looking like a five year old while eating anyway.

 

After maybe half an hour of that tortuous meal people began socializing more than eating and Dean offered to wash the dishes for Jody so she could keep talking to her friends. He had to escape this table or he was gonna go insane. Dean would never admit it but he kind of loved chores. Taking care of his loved one's with a simple mindless task. It calmed him down and made him feel useful, but after ten minutes of this he began to fantasize about Cas. He decided maybe it was time for round two of dirty praying. “O mighty Castiel, wherever you are, I pray that you shall grace my dick with your throat later tonight. I pray that I can pull your hair, feel your tongue on my lips, unbutton your shirt slowly, drag you into my bed by your tie..” and then Dean ran out sexy things to say so he decided to stop. Cas definitely gotten the memo, Dean hoped he'd come in the kitchen so he could at least talk to someone if not maybe even something more.

 

Luckily in a few minutes Cas entered the kitchen, he gave disapproving stare. “Dean, prayers are supposed to be holy devices of God, not a method of getting me hard.”

“Looks like tonight it was both.” Dean removed his hands from the sink and proceeded to dry them off on a nearby towel, a smirk blossomed on his lips.

Cas ignored him and continued “..however they were rather effective and I am now quite anxious to return to the bunker. I would like to attain a greater amount of privacy.”

“Look around angel face, ain't nobody here but us.” and with that Dean put his still damp hands around Cas’s waist, pulling their hips together, his voice becoming a deep purr and his eyes lighting up with hunger. Cas always fell for this one.

“Dean I don't believe we are out to the majority of the people here, and a lot of them appear to have issues with violence and alcoholism, if we run into homophobes we may cause an unwanted-”

But Dean interrupted him with a gentle kiss on his upper lip, and a not so gentle squeeze on his ass. Dean felt Cas disregard his insecurities and accept the affection. Cas wrapped his arms around his lover, his entire demeanor became softer. Dean pressed his tongue to Cas’s lips and Cas greedily opened them, Dean caressed Cas’s tongue with his before moving his lips to Castiel's neck, they were both so socially exhausted they desperately needed the relaxation brought on by kissing. They would have gone on for a while but they broke apart hastily hearing movement by the kitchen entrance. Luckily before either of them had a panic attack they realized it was only Sam.

“Guys, come on we've only been here a few hours, think you can keep off each other for a little longer?”

Dean responded with the best impatient face he could muster.

“Jeez Dean what are you, five? Fine, I'll try to wrap this up. Meet you at the car in ten, try not to do anything seriously weird.”

And with that Dean and Cas quickly made their way to the Impala.

by the time they got to the black car Dean and Cas were all over each other. Dean's hunger for Cas was nearly tangible, Dean hoped it was strong enough that Cas could actually feel it. It was one of those weird angel kinks Dean loved. It was such a turn on that Cas might actually be able to hear his thoughts and feel Dean's hunger for him.

In what felt like no time Cas was sprawled across the back seat of the Impala and Dean was licking a slick line up the underside of his blushing cock. Cas made this hot moaning sound while they were making out and Dean just couldn't resist. He had reached down and unzipped Cas’s dress pants to retrieve the needy cock from the confines of his boxers. Now Dean was caressing Cas’s balls with one hand, and Cas’s slit with his tongue, Cas was panting and moaning, sweat making his clean shaven face shiny in the low light from the house. Dean bobbed up and down quickly, all of his thoughts reduced to blissful profanity and chants of Castiel's name. Cas could almost hear it and it only made him harder.

 

Neither of them were remotely attuned to their surroundings. They lost track of time and didn't realize Sam was approaching until they heard the exasperated moan from ten or so feet away, followed by a loud “Come on guys, really?!?” and a mumble of something along the lines of “great I love when this happens.”

 

Dean sat up quickly, wiping precum off of his face, while Cas tried to put the still throbbing cock back in his pants. Dean was sad to see a boner go to waste, but he didn't seem to have a choice this time. He tore his eyes away from Cas crotch and without a word hopped into the driver's seat. Sam sighed and shook his head mumbling “It's gonna be a long ride.” before squirming into the passenger seat. Dean drove quickly down the highway, eager to get home. While he knew that Cas’s dick had probably accepted the fact that it was not going to be appeased, Dean still pictured it hard and ready, eagerly awaiting his mouth when they got back to the bunker.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you want to check out more of my work check out 'profess your love unto me' it is almost at 20 kudos and its also a rewrite of my first fanfic so its kind of special to me. feel free to comment or subscribe!


End file.
